Earl Hickey
Summary Earl Hickey was a trouble making child when he was younger. Often stealing, bullying others, and being a bad general person. This didn’t change as he grew up into an adult, taking the life of a criminal. Earl had a fairly bad life, but was never sure why that was. Until, one day, Earl has bough a lottery ticket and won 100,000 dollars, excited, he went running before immediately being run over by a car. He woke up in the hospital, having some bad injuries, and then not longer after, getting divorced by his wife. After all of this coming down on him, he started to contemplate his life and why everything was so bad for him. After watching a Television show, he was taught about a thing called Karma. A force which can better or worsen a persons life, depending on what kind of person they are. In other words, do good things, good things happen. Do bad things, Bad thing happen. This is when Earl decided, he needed to change his life. He made a list of every bad thing he can remember he has done, and starts working on his checklist to make up for the bad things he has done, so he can better himself as a person. Not long after working on it, his life did improve. He found his lottery ticket, and other factors in life bettered for him. So he continued this track to better himself and his life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Karma Name: Earl Hickey Origin: My Name Is Earl Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a fairly capable fighter, has wrestled with randy who has fought against body builders, Compares to Joy who easily beat a women who trained in several martial arts and fighting styles for several years), Weapon Mastery (Has shown skill in using weapons like pistols), Probability Manipulation (Depending on how bad or good he is, depends on how good or bad his luck is, this as well works on the others around him, able to cause them good or bad luck depending on if they are a good or bad person), Stealth Mastery (Due to his several years as a criminal and Theif, Earl has learned how to be extremely stealth in times he needs to be), Supernatural Luck (Karma offers Earl a large amount of luck after he started to be a good person, Karma tends to hit Earl harder than most people, which is good when he is a good person), Summoning with Karma (Karma has summoned random objects like speeding cars or animals), Sleep Manipulation (Karma can make people’s ability to fall asleep extremely difficult), Animal Manipulation with Karma (Karma has caused animals to suddenly attack specific people), Empathic Manipulation with Karma (Karma has manipulated how people feel and act, and can change their personality) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Randy who smashed a chair apart, Stronger than Wally, who punched a hole through a door followed by breaking it apart and smashed Earl through a large portion of a wall), higher with Karma (Karma has caused random events to happen to bad people, including being attacks by random animals, sudden objects randomly hitting them, or even being run over by speeding cars and buses) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Darnell Turner) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Much stronger than Joy who easily overpowered an extremely fit women who physically trained her body everyday for several years) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being bashed through a wall, took hits from a guy who could punch through a door, takes hits from Randy, Taken hits from Darnell Turner), higher with Karma (Karma can help someone survive wounds far beyond their normal durability out of pure luck, including getting fully rammed by a speeding Bus) Stamina: Varies From Below Average to Above Average (Earl has been shown at times to be out of shape, but other times, can keep up with gymnast, run around town on foot, and stay up for countless hours) Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: None Notable * Optional Equipment: A Pistol Intelligence: Mostly Below Average (Earl was an below average student in school, and didn’t get much smarter as an adult. Some technology, like an iPhone, leaves earl confused or stunned, however, Earl is still a creative thinker, and can create complex plans given enough time) Weaknesses: His luck will only remain good if he is a good person, if he is in a bad person faze, his luck will turn extremely bad, Karma can give luck to his opponents should they also be a good person, Karma tends to hit Earl Harder and Faster than most others, meaning if he is a bad person, his luck will be extremely harsh against him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Karma: A system which can manipulate Earls luck in really good ways and really bad ways. From animals suddenly attacking them, to cars just so happening to be speeding right into them, to finding a winning 100,000 dollar lottery ticket. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jim Bob (Spongebob Squarepants) Jim Bob’s Profile (Speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Name Is Earl Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Social Influencers